The new world summoning
by caitycaterpillar
Summary: Summoned to a world where demon-like creatures roam Rin and Yukio have to find a way to escape the organisation that called them there and find a way home. How are the two supposed to get home and what the heck is a "Pokemon"?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Blue Exorcist or Pokemon **__

Chapter 1

_It had been a frustrating year for Lysandre. He had come _so close _to attaining his dream he could almost _taste _victory but that would not seem to be the case. His beautiful plans had been ruined by those meddling children and their retched pokemon. All those months he wasted and working to revive the legendary pokemon sleeping under Geosenge Town was all for naught._

_But now…now he would not fail. He could_ not_ fail. For this time he was going to bring in something far more powerful than the slumbering legendary to usher in a new era. Oh no. A mere legendary simply would not do. No this time he would bring in something far greater…something that was almost very nearly forgotten in the sands of time. This time he would summon _a Demon.

_Standing on a ledge facing downwards into his private lab he could see the few scientists of Team Flare scurry about making last minute adjustments to this 'summoning circle'. Lysandre could barely contain his glee at the thought of the creation of his beautiful new world . These- demon- creatures would help him. According to the ancient text he and his team had found, demons are bound to those who summoned them and would obey him without a doubt. All he needed was a strong enough will. The ancient text also spoke of people attempting a summoning and getting ripped apart by their summons. Ignorant fools. Playing with forces they could not hope to comprehend or control. But he…he would prevail. For he had a perfect play to control the beast._

"_Sir," one of his scientists called from somewhere below "we are ready to start the summoning. If you could please come down we can start the ritual." _

_Lysandre knew of the risks of summoning these creatures but for his cause, he would face that risk head on. Only he could perform the summons, for only he can control a demon. That he was convinced. No one else had the resolve needed to control the beast._

_Taking the small knife from the scientist next to him he sliced his hand open, let the few droplets of blood drip onto the outer rim of the circle and started to chant._

" _Bathed in the azure flames of the king_

_Prince of the night, ruler of the flame, slayer of the weak_

_I call upon the power of Satan and summon you._

_Hear my prayer and COME TO ME PRINCE OF GEHENNAH!"_

_The air took up a sudden heaviness and all of the light bulbs in the immediate area blew and then all was still. Until circle went up in a blaze of blue fire. Most were shocked to see not one but _two _flames start to form from the ground. The two flames hovered in mid air before doubling in size and start to take the shape of two boys. One laying on the floor while the other standing up. The first looked ordinary enough, with the exception of his pointed ears and tail that was curled behind him, he had brown hair, two moles under his turquoise eyes and a third mole on his chin. The other looked more like a pokemon than his counterpart. Flames danced across his body and seemed to be concentrated on two parts of his head, almost like mock horns. His tail also adorned the blue flames. The beast had long pointed ears and blue eyes with red slitted pupils. The two creatures seemed to be male and dressed in very casual clothes. The second seemed disorientated but Lysandre doubted that their disorientation would last for very long while the first was laying still on the floor. _

Being pulled through a summoning circle was not something that Rin Okumera wanted to do often. It was his day off and he was looking forward to just relaxing. It was going pretty well until he had been abruptly jarred awake when he heard Yukio's distressed call.

"Nii-san get up!" he shouted franticly.

"What do ya want Yukio?" Rin mumbled from within his pillow.

"RIN!" he shouted growing frantic in his demand, "look at the floor!"

Getting up Rin immediately noticed what was wrong. How could he not? There was a giant glowing circle in his and Yukio's room.

"What the fuck?!" was his first reaction. The second was to draw the demon sword Kurikara. Yukio's weapons were already in his hand but there was no enemy to be seen as he agitatedly looked around.

"Let's go Nii-san!" Yukio shouted as he started to make a move towards the door but before he could do anything he started to dissolve. Rin watched on in horror as his brother disappeared.

"Yukio!" he shouted as his brothers guns clattered to the ground. He had no time to ponder why the guns had not disappeared along with his brother before he, too, started to disappear. It was then that he knew exactly what was happening. A summoning. He was being summoned. But _who the hell_ would summon he and his brother. His world went dark and an eerie chant could be heard somewhere to the side and it was getting louder. A light appeared in the distance and kept on getting bigger. It was like walking towards the light at the end of a dark tunnel but Rin knew that whatever was at the end of _this_ tunnel couldn't be good. After all, what kind of good person summons demons? Certainly not someone hoping to help an old granny cross the road.

The light suddenly turned blinding before fading and allowing Rin the see the lab-like area they were summoned into. There was a bunch of people standing all around him and his brother. With a jolt Rin remembered his brother.

"Yukio!" he shouted and started to run towards the prone figure on the floor. Rin fussed around his brother and when he saw no gaping wounds settled slightly. He surmised that it was simply the stress and shock of being summoned. Yukio was still more human than demon so he was sure that his human side just collapsed under the strain. Remembering where he was he turned towards his summoner. Narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth he asked the one who was standing the closest to them.

"Are you the one who summoned us here?" Someone in the background gasped as if they were shocked he could speak.

"Yes," the man in red answered, "and are you what they would call a demon?"

"That's right" Rin answered while moving to stand between Yukio and the man.

"Excellent" the man said and then waved to two people behind him. The two promptly ran off to do whatever they where signalled to do. Turning his eyes back to Rin, he addressed him. "I would like to know the name of my new Familiars."

Rin snarled at this "Bastard, you think you can control us?" he said even though he could feel his mans strength and was battling to defy his command.

"I asked for your name, familiar, it would be best to head my command." he said whilst raising an eyebrow.

Rin flinched at the power behind the words. He could now understand why demons who normally hated humans suddenly turned to putty when summoned. The urge to obey was mind blowing.

"Rin. My name's Rin," his eyes shifted towards Yukio's unconscious form. "he's Yukio."

The man looked pleased at this "I see. I suppose I should tell you mine in exchange? Well it is Lysandre. I am the leader of this organisation," He waved his hands in a wide arc gesturing to the lab behind him and takes two purple balls from the men behind him, "Team Flare and you, my dear Rin, are going to help us achieve our dream whether you want to or not." And with that he takes the first ball and tosses it at Yukio. Rin moved to intercept the ball but slipped a little near the end and missed. He could only watch as his brother turned into a purple light and was sucked into the ball.

"What the hell did yo-" he was cut off as something bounced off his head. An odd feeling of being pulled and compressed all at the same time overcame him before leaving him feeling like he was floating. It felt like being in an egg, and no matter how hard he tried, he just could not break out from his confinements.

**okay so this is my first fanfiction so forgive me if you find it unsatisfactory. Abit dark now that I look at… Anyway~ lemme know what you think of it. PA-LEASE review (3)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lysandre was pleased with the results of the summoning. Not only was it successful but now he had _two_ demons to command. Rin and Yukio. He would have to ask the demons later why they both answered his call. He had worried that the masterballs would have no effect on demons but everything seemed to work out. Walking towards the two balls on the floor he picked them up and tucked them into a case.

"Take these to the arena and await further instructions." He ordered and his men came running to take the case out of his hands.

It had been difficult to get the masterballs but it certainly was worth it. After all, masterballs have a 100% catch rate. Nothing could escape once caught in their grasp.

When he has first come across the stories surrounding demons he had been a bit sceptical, after all they just seemed to be darker versions of pokemon, so he pushed it aside. But then after his plans had been ruined he had gone back to study them once more . He found all the information he needed in a little town in the Northern region of Kalos . Within this town was a shrine that held a vast amount of books containing information about demons and also a bit on the origins of pokemon. It was said that the legendary God of pokemon, Arceus, was actually a demon that was cast out of its home world.

"Start gathering the equipment for the test," He ordered. "once that is done start the examination immediately."

XXX

When Yukio opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a wall of sorts. A 'wall' that made a complete 360 around him. He was unable to study his confinements more closely because he was suddenly being pushed out. He felt as if he was being filled with air and steadily growing larger.

A popping side to his left alerted him of his brothers arrival.

"Can someone tell me what the hell those balls are?!" Rin screamed, arms flailing.

"Balls?" Yukio voiced. '_Was that what I was in?_'

"It's called a pokeball. It's a capsule unit used for containing beasts." A voice from the side said.

'_Containing beasts?' _Yukio turned to address the man more on the matter when Rin appeared between him and the new comer. His tail was lashing violently and flames raging across his skin. Warning bells immediately went off for Yukio.

'_This man… why does he make Rin so agitated?_' His eyes darted between the man and Rin. Yukio made a move towards his gun holders but grasped air.

"Damn it." He muttered. He turned towards his brother, "Who is this man, Nii-san?" Eyes never leaving the person in front of them.

"He's the guy who summoned us here." His brother spat.

Yukio's eyes widened. He knew what that meant for a demon.

"So you two are brothers then?" the man asked casually and when they didn't answer he went on, "Oh come now. It's only fair that you answer my question after I answered yours."

"Don't talk to us about 'fair'. Pulling us from our homes to a foreign land without our consent is hardly what I call fair." Yukio countered.

"I suppose so. Okay then, young Yukio. Let us be reasonable, I am willing to offer you and your brother a trade. Information for information. Is that acceptable?" he man asked as he folded his arms in front of him.

Yukio shared a look with Rin before they reluctantly nodded. Rin reigned in his flames and stood next to Yukio as opposed to in front of him. The man smiled in approval.

"Please refrain from interrupting." He said in a commanding tone and Yukio felt a _slight_ urge to obey. "My name is Lysandre, as I told your brother before, I am the leader of an organisation called Team Flare. This is one of our many bases and is situated in the Kalos region. We are currently working towards creating a more beautiful world. Unfortunately we keep on running into obstacles. That's where you and your brother come in."

"Kalos region?" Rin whispered to Yukio who just shrugged.

"Our world," he went on, "is densely populated with creatures called Pokemon. These creatures come in many shapes and sizes. Pokemon are intelligent beasts with varying abilities. They may or may not be akin to what you would call demons." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red and white ball. "This is a pokeball. Here in this world people can capture pokemon in different types of pokeballs." When he threw the ball up into the air it split open and a white light came out. The light faded to reveal what seemed to be a lion but with a mane of fire. "And this is a Pyroar. A fire-type Pokemon."

Lysandre's words echoed through Yukio's mind '_…unit for containing beasts._' A horrible feeling settled in his gut.

The newly named Pyroar then lunged at Yukio. But before the beast touched him it was tackled away by a blue blur.

Rin landed just a little in front of Yukio and the lion-like beast skidded to a halt a little distance away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rin asked in a venomous tone.

"Now now. No need to get so touchy, my pets." the boys stiffened "He was just playing." The lion rubbed his flank across the man's leg like an overgrown housecat. "And now some questions of my own. First and foremost. Why did the both of you appear in the summoning when I only intended for one."

Rin chose to answer this one, "We're twin brothers. So the summoning verse you used probably works for the both of us."

"I see…" the man said and seemed to think about this for a little. He then continued. "What type of demon are you and are you in control of those flames that dance across your skin."

This confused Yukio. Why try the summoning if they didn't know what they were going to get? It was dangerous and just plain stupid but he hesitantly answered. "We are the half demon sons of… royal blood. And while Rin is in full control of his flames, I have only just started to be able to use them." The words flowed off his tongue like water and he had to consciously stop himself before he gave too much away. The man nodded.

"Very well then. Your training shall start in the morning. We have to make sure you will be able to keep up with this worlds form of 'demons' after all. Right then," he clapped and then took out one of the purple balls from before, "in you go." and threw it at Rin. Rin reached behind him, probably for his sword, but when his hand grasped air a look of horror overcame him. In that moment something bounced off his chest and he was sucked into the ball. The ball then flew back into Lysandre's hands.

"Nii-san!" Yukio said reaching towards where his brother had been, only to be struck on the shoulder with the remaining pokeball.

Yukio's world then went back to the dull grey walls that muffled sounds from the outside.

XXX

Being reduced to wearing one of those tacky red suits was _not_ something Damien was particularly proud of. That along with what was in the closet behind him…

"Tell me again how you got me to agree to this?" he asked his nine year old sister that was currently hiding in a broom closet behind him.

"Will you just let it go already? I'm here now and there isn't much you can do 'bout it so deal with it." She muttered in a low voice.

"Gah! Just stay here and stay hidden until I come and get you alright, Mai? _Stay. Here._" He turns around and says it again while pointing to the ground, "S_tay."_

He sees his sister pout but taking her silence as a yes he turns to leave. Feeling slightly more reassured, he thinks back to the task at hand.

Finding useful information seemed to be harder than he originally thought. He knew that something big was going on(and had been going on for about a month now) but every grunt he asked didn't seem to know anything. It was starting to get frustrating.

He was walking towards the cafeteria as he hoped he could get some food for his little sister when he hit the jackpot.

"Hey did you hear about the new pokemon the boss caught those weeks ago?" The grunt in front of him asked his partner.

"The ones he used the masterballs for?" the other replies with a nod.

'_masterballs?_' Damien thought. Discretely trying to get closer to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Yeah I head they where some kind of fire type pokemon. They're _freaky._" The first says.

"Who would have thought that the huge circle we had to draw would've actually worked." Came the shocked reply.

'_Circle? They wouldn't have tried a summoning… would they?_'

He turned to look at the grunts who were speaking but they had reached the cafeteria and melded into the crowd already.

"Dammit." He muttered and went back to getting his sister food.

XXX

Mai wanted to listen to her big brother. She really did… but when she heard the banging noises her curiosity won out. Peeping out of her hiding place she looked both directions before rushing towards the sounds.

Halfway there the sound of footsteps at the end of the hallway startled her.

"What do I do? What do I do?" she muttered spinning in a circle franticly looking for an escape route.

She found it in the form of another door that someone forgot to lock. She rushed in and closed it quietly, leaning on it in an attempt to keep it closed. The banging sound was closer now.

She was in a long passage. On one side there was a large window looking down into another room.

'_An observation deck?'_ she wondered.

Mai slowly crept towards it and looked down. In the room below was a boy. He had messy navy coloured hair and what looked to be blue eyes. He couldn't had been older that her brother. He was pacing the room and occasionally stopped to look at a space in the wall. She could only assume that he was the one banging the wall.

It was then that she actually _looked_ at the boy and noticed a few key details. Well for one… he had fire his head in the shape of horns and long pointed ears. Another thing that made him stick out was the fact that he had a tail agitatedly whipping behind him. Flames would sometimes dance across his skin too.

'_Could it be?...a demon?'_ she thought.

A light went off in the corner that caused the boy to tense up. The space he kept on looking at opened up.

A grunt walked in with a pokeball in hand and gave the boy a smug look.

'_A trainer?' _Mia thought.

"Go! Hitmonlee!" he shouted and a brown humanoid looking pokemon came out. Hitmonlee was a pokemon that didn't have a head and neck. Just eyes stuck onto his torso. This brown pokemon was known for its kicking attacks.

"What now?" the boy asked irritatedly. His tail flicking back and forth behind him.

"Today we'll be your opponents." The trainer said with a smirk, "Don't expect to win so easily this time. Hitmonlee's a fighting type."

"And that means?" the boy drawled.

"It means that we have an advantage over you dark types."

'_Just because he's a demon doesn't necessarily mean that he's a dark type.' _ Mai thought as she watched the exchange.  
"Why don't you just leave me alone? Actually," the boy said putting his hands in his pocket. "why don't you guys just let us go back home?"

"Tch. Why don't you just shut up and listen to your masters?"

The boys only reply was to snarl, remove his hands out of his pockets and set his flames ablaze. Clearly angered by the man's words.

"Hitmonlee use Hi Jump Kick!" the grunt ordered the pokemon. Hitmonlee surged forward and attempted to knock the demon aside but the boy sidestepped, dodging the attack and lashed out with an attack of his own.

The boy coated himself in fire and tackled Hitmonlee. The attack seemed pretty powerful as Hitmonlee slid to the side then crumpled to the ground and didn't move until his trainer ordered him to.

"Yeah," the boy smirked. "you certainly have me backed into the corner with your 'type advantage' thing."

"Get up, Hitmonlee! Get up and use sucker punch." He commanded. The pokemon shakily obliged and actually managed to hit the boy under his chin. The demon was launched straight up into the air. Hitmonlee's victory didn't last long though.

The boy twisted his body and slammed his tail onto Hitmonlee's head. The pokemon slid to the floor unconscious and the boy landed on his feet. Mai looked on in awe.

'_Wow…'_

Unfortunately the effect was ruined when the boy broke his stance to crouch down and hold his tail, blowing cool air onto it.

"Bwah! Holy shit that really hurt!" he said with tears in his eyes.

While the demon boy was tending his tail the trainer made his escape.

'_Maybe I should leave too?'_ Mai thought, '_If big brother comes back and I'm not where he left me, he's going to skin me alive! I should probably tell him about this demon too… maybe we'll be able to help him out. He doesn't seem to like it here very much.'_

XXX

Rin Okumura was _pissed_. Pissed that they had separated him from his brother. Pissed at this damn training he had to endure for the past month. Pissed that they treated him like they treated these pokemon things. Pissed at that Lysandre guy. Pissed that they had been summoned in the first place.

"Let me out of this fucken stink hole, you pricks!" he screams at the place where the door was concealed.

When they first brought him into this 'training room' they had told him that these 'pokemon' things specialized in combat.

Honestly? Rin thought that was pretty cool.

But then these guys had told him that he was going to spend most of his time in this god-forsaken room until he came up with moves that could counter a pokemon. Rin didn't think that it would be so bad.

That is, until they told him that he wasn't allowed to use weapons.

The first 'battle' he had been in, was up against a fire-type. The thing looked weird. Like a combination of a hob goblin and an upright, red pig. It stood on upright on two legs and had a bad case of an under-bite seeing as two tusks peaked out from its lower jaw. Rin guessed it looked kinda like a wrestler. The guy had called it a Pignite.

He'll admit it was rude to laugh at the pig-goblin but he couldn't help it. It was just too funny when the thing held up its stubby little arms and roared, in what it thought was, a terrifying war-cry. Were these guys kidding? This guy was about as scary as Shiemi's little greenman.

His laughing came to an end when the guy in the suit ordered the pig to use something called Flame Charge. Pignite had started to stamp its stubby little legs causing a lot of sand to fly up into the air. A moment later the pig exploded out of the dust cloud covered in red flames hurtling straight towards Rin. That got him to sober up _really_ quickly.

It really wasn't that funny now that he knew the red pig could actually roast him.

'_Stupid pig! Who the fuck sets themselves alight!' _He thought before he remembered that flames where dancing across his skin too.

"Fight back." The man had told him.

"I'm trying!" Rin snapped between dodging the flaming pork.

Rin was at a loss. He didn't have his sword to fight back and he didn't have a clue how street brawling would help him out in a situation like this.

"Coat your fists in fire and attack its legs." A voice tells him and an urge to obey swells up inside Rin.

Looking towards the general direction he sees a window… and behind the window is that bastard Lysandre.

"I said to coat your fists and attack, demon." He repeated.

Glaring at the man Rin promptly put out his flames. There was _no way_ he was going to listen to him.

He dodged another fire coated attack from the hob goblin reject but this time it was different. Slightly sluggish. Had he not fought demons regularly for the past few months he would have missed it.

Pignite was slowing down.

'_It's getting tired.' _Rin realized with a jolt. '_I could work with that.'_

Rin crouched low and waited for Pignite to get closer. When it did Rin jumped up and smashed his fists into its head.

The fire type pokemon fell to the ground. Unconscious.

With a huff Rin stood back up and stared at Lysandre defiantly. Like hell he was going to listen to _his_ commands.

He'll have to steal that flaming tackle though. He could definitely use that sometime.

XXX

**And that's it. Chapter two and it's a bit more lengthy than the first to celebrate the new year. **

**Forgive any grammatical errors you find, I get slightly lazy when it comes for fixing those . Also I dno if it's clear or not but this is in the anime 'verse of Blue exorcist (after the whole Gehennah gate thing) 'cause Yukio has demon powers.**

**A **_**HUGE **_**thank you to those who followed and favourited this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mai wouldn't say that she was lost. She was just… exploring uncharted lands without knowledge of the way back.

As she wandered the halls she kept her trusty pokemon, Zorua, on top of her head. Zorua was a small black fox pokemon with red fur tipping the swirl of fur on its head, eyebrows and feet. (Mai wasn't supposed to even _have _a pokemon before her tenth birthday next year but what the officials didn't know wouldn't hurt them.)

Mai walked freely through the halls without worry of detection. Even when people started to walk towards her she made no move to hide. They just walked right past her.

And it was all thanks to Zorua.

Zorua are a rare species of mischievous pokemon capable of creating illusions. Normally only when a Zorua evolves into Zoroark is it able to cast illusions on not only itself but its environment too and that's what makes Mai's little fox special. Even as baby, its illusionary techniques are quite advanced. Able to make itself and Mai disappear into thin air with practically no effort at all.

Mai was confident in her pokemon's ability to keep them hidden but Zorua was getting tired and soon his illusion would drop. They would have to find somewhere to hide soon.

Walking into a hallway they saw a nervous looking man holding a silver briefcase against his chest and look both directions. He was obviously nervous about something and Mai was curious to see exactly what that was.

"Hey Zoru… what do you think about some snooping?" she asked the snickering pokemon.

Mai quietly crept behind the man and slipped in behind him when he opened the door.

Inside was an empty dark room with a lit up pedestal in the middle. The man nervously walked to the center of the room and stopped by the pedestal. Opening his briefcase he retrieved two pokeballs and placed them in the middle. Two claws held the balls in place and probably acted as an alarm system if they were removed. The man was nervous about touching the purple balls. As if they would jump up and bite him any second now.

'_Oh-ho? What do we have here? Is there some important pokemon in there?'_

Mai waited about four minutes after the man left before making her way to the pedestal while taking Zorua off her head and holding him in her arms. She and her pokemon exchanged looks once they stood directly in front of the pedestal.

"You think we should do it?" she asked her partner.

The pokemon scrunched its red eyebrows and thought for a moment before nodding.

Slowly Mai reached towards one of the balls. If she just pressed the center button and not remove the ball, she could release the pokemon inside _and_ not set off the alarm. Mai couldn't see how it could go wrong.

The button make a _click_ when she pressed it and Mai quickly jumped back to a safe distance. When the light of the release dissipated she couldn't believe her eyes.

Standing before her was the boy who she watched fight the Hitmonlee.

His blue eyes slowly flickered open and Mai couldn't help but hope that Zorua had made them disappear again.

"Who are you?" the demon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Damn. Zorua hadn't camouflaged them and now they had no choice but to answer.

"Ummm, hi." She meekly said. Zorua tried to make itself disappear in its arms but that little movement brought the demons eyes to him.

The demon snarled and put a little more distance between them, "Again?" he asked mostly to himself.

This caused Mai to panic. Zorua couldn't battle yet, the demon would eat them alive. Quite literally if they weren't careful.

"Ah! No!" she shouted waving one hand in front of her.

"No?"

"We aren't here to battle you m-m-mister demon sir." She stuttered.

"You aren't?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"We just wanted to see what Team Flare was so nervous about!" she answered and screwed her eyes shut when he started walking towards her.

She didn't expect a hand to start ruffling her hair.

"Hey relax kid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Uh um my name's Mai, not kid." She mumbled into Zorua's fur.

"Hm? Oh! I'm Rin." The newly named Rin answered.

Now that the imminent threat of getting eaten was gone, she relaxed a little but only a little. She remembered her mother's warning.

'_Demons are tricky. Don't think that they are trustworthy just because they didn't hurt you in the beginning…'_

"What are you doing here? I thought Demons don't normally stay here in this world." She blurted the question that had been nagging in the back of her mind from when she first saw him.

"How do you know of demons? I thought that there weren't any demons here in…wherever this is." he asked suspiciously.

"My mum used to tell me and my brother stories about demons when we were little." she replied dismissively gaining a bit more courage, "Now answer my question."

"Well I don't know about other demons but I didn't even know about this place until I was summoned. And believe me. Once I'm released from that bastard, I'm _never_ coming back here." He huffs, tail flicking in irritation.

Mai watched as Rin examined the room they were in. His eyes landed on the pedestal. Walking over, he raised an arm to remove the balls but was stopped by Mai's voice:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said.

He stopped but didn't turn away. "And why not?"

"See those claws around the pokeballs? Me and Zoru think that they're an alarm system."

"Oh really? Well we'll just have to see about that." Rin reached out and removed a ball.

Immediately an alarm started screeching.

"I told you so!" Mai shouted while holding her hands to her ears. "Now grab the other one and lets get going!"

"How are we going to get out unnoticed?" Rin asked after he removed the remaining ball. "Actually. How did you two get in here?"

"I had Zoru turn me invisible." Mai replied, puffing up with pride.

"Can it do that for me as well?" eyeing the fox sceptically.

Mai looked to Zorua asking a silent question and cringed a little when the little fox shook its head.

"Shit." The demon said, having seen the exchange.

A glint of light caught Mai's eye. Looking at the pokeballs she got an idea.

"If you really wanna get out I could sneak you out with me when me and my brother escape." she said eyes never leaving the balls.

"But you just said-" he cut himself off when he saw what she was looking at. Sighing in defeat while pinching the bridge of his nose he ground out a reply to her silent question. "I want out of this damn thing as soon as we're in a safe place. Also if I find out that you tricked me.."

Rin's eyes glowed eerily in the darkness, red irises ablaze. In the dark room gave Rin a demented look.

"Ye-yes sir." Mai managed to squeak out.

Rin placed the pokeballs in her hands then hesitated.

"I really don't want that thing to be thrown at me…" he grumbled.

"If you don't want me to throw it at you then just press the button in the middle." The girl said quickly. Seriously, people were going to be here any second!

"Like thi-" he didn't get to complete his sentence as he was already in the ball.

Hurriedly putting the balls in her satchel strung across her side and her pokemon on her head, Mai rushed out the room and went in search of her brother.

XXX

To say that Damien was unimpressed would be an understatement. He had _hoped_ his idiotic little sister would've listened to him for once. Really, it wasn't much to ask for. But no. She had to have left the damn closet.

So when the alarm when off, signalling an intruder, he had an idea of who it could be. Running towards where he had heard was an observation deck Damien collided with something. Looking down he didn't see anything but Damien had an idea of what could have ran into him. He grabbed the invisible scruff of Zorua's fur and lifted it up, breaking the little pokemon's illusion.

"You little runt! I told you to stay in the closet! Now look what happened! You set off the stupid alarm!" he hissed.

He stuck his sister under one arm and her pokemon under another and started running towards the exit.

"It wasn't me. You see I was-" Mai starts.

"I don't want to hear it." he cuts her off.

"Just listen-" she tries but he cuts her off again.

"I just got a lead and now we have to leave. I don't think they'll let me in without a proper ID next time, Mai. Our biggest lead in ages and you've just ruined it." Damien ground out.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Zorua make yourself useful and cast an illusion on us." He said after they almost got caught another grunt that came around a surprise corner.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The silence continued even after they left the building and the blaring alarm had long since died out.

The base was tucked into the base on the side of a mountain and the trees made for the perfect cover. Damien put down his sister when they reached a clearing with a stream running through it.

"Now please inform me what was so important that you had to set off the alarm." Damien asked while crossing his arms.

His sister shuffled a bit before reaching into her satchel, "These." She says and reveals two masterballs.

"Wha? Mastermalls? Where did you find those?" he asks mouth flapping in disbelief. Masterballs where practically myths the way they were so rare so when his sister pulled out _two _it threw him for a loop.

"In some dark room." She replied vaguely, looking to the side.

"Is there anything in them?" he asks crouching down to examine them.

"Maybe." she says still not looking her brother in the eye.

'_Now what?' _he thinks as he raises an eyebrow. "You going tell me what's inside?"

"Can I show you? I kinda promised that I'd let him out as soon as possible."

'_Him? Who is "him"?'_

Damien's question was answered when he saw what was release but a million other questions arose up in turn.

Two people… about his age… where in the pokeballs. One with brown hair and the other with what looked like navy coloured hair.

"You are _amazing_ kid!" a boy with navy blue hair shouted. Then he noticed his companion next to him. "Yukio!" he screeched and jumped on the one with brown hair.

"Nii-san?! What's going on? Where are we?" the one still getting hugged asked while looking around.

"We escaped that place!" the navy haired one replied.

"Escaped? How?" the other (Yukio?) sounded horribly confused.

"That little midget over there busted us out." He pointed to Mai.

Damien's little sister meep'ed and ran to hide behind her brother. That action allowed Damien to think properly again.

"What have you done _now_, Mai?" he asked while running his hand along his face. He was tired and it had been a long, long day. He simply did not have any energy for this.

"I rescued two demons from their abusive family?" she doesn't say so much as ask.

"Oh really? Now what ar-" he stops realising something. Eyes widening, '_Demons?'_

His head snapped up to look at the boys in front of him again. Sure enough, now that he looked he saw more and more that matched that statement. Sharp canines from the navy ones smiling mouth, elongated ears, tails swaying from behind them. They really where demons. After all. They couldn't be pokemon.

The gravity of their situation seemed to sink in then.

'_Demons. We've just released demons. Fuck it all. This day keeps getting better and better…'_ Damien put a protective arm around Mai.

"Ah! You don't have to panic. My brother and I won't harm you." The Yukio demon said.

"Like I'm going to listen to you, demon." He hissed. Did they think he was stupid?

This seemed to irk the navy one because his face lost its smile but before he could say anything Mai butt in:

"BROTHER! That's so rude!" she gasped, efficiently breaking the tense atmosphere. "They haven't done anything wrong and 'sides. Rin said that if we released him that he'd go home. Problem solved."

"Rin? Who's Rin?" Damien asked while shaking his head.

"The one with the messy hair." She said still behind his legs pointing to the navy one.

'_The one with the messy hair?'_ He looked to the demons _'Great. The one I've managed to irritate.'_ He shook his head. "He could have been lying to you."

"Who the fuck lies about wanting to be free? Like anyone would like to stay in that shithole." Rin growled and Damien couldn't help but see his point.

"Nii-san!" the other broke in. "Let me handle this." He then turned towards the other two. "I have to thank the both of you for freeing us, even if both parties weren't in agreement. From what I gather, my brother asked this young lady to free us and promised not to return once that was done. Am I correct?"

"Uh huh. I guess so." Mai agreed.

"We'll then you have my word that we will stay true to our word if we are freed."

"But aren't you free now?" Damien asks and crosses his arms.

"Somewhat," Yukio replies. "while we are no longer held captive we are unable to return home as of yet."

"And why's that?" did they have some anterior motive?

"That I don't know. Both myself and my brother have never been summoned before so we are not sure of how to get back to our home." Yukio replied stoically.

Damien could see how that could be problematic. He could already feel the beginnings of a migraine form.

"So what are we supposed to do about that?" he asked hand on his temple.

"You could make it so we don't have to go back into those_ things_." Rin says in distaste as he sneers at the pokeballs still gripped in Mai's small hands.

"Sorry, no can do." Damien replies.

This only seemed to further irritate the demon.

"And why the hell not?"

'_Shit shit shit_' "It's not like I don't do it because I want to be spiteful. I am seriously incapable of it." he says while tensing up.

"Do you know of someone who can?" Yukio draws Damien's attention back his way.

"A pokeball company or pokemon professor might be able to do it." he replies.

"Which one would be better?" Yukio asks.

"A professor!" Mai shouts and runs out from behind her brothers legs, she comes to a stop in front of Rin. "They're the best! They know everything!"

"Could you take us to one?" Rin asks her.

"Sure thing!" she chirps.

"And you know where to find one?" he asks sounding a bit sceptical.

"I know the way like the back of my hand." She holds up her hand as if it confirms her statement.

"No way." Her big brother starts. He could see where this was going

"You willing to take us there?" the demon continues ignoring Damien's protests.

"Yep-"

"Mai!" Damien tries to stop her.

"As long as you promise not to hurt us and stuff we could totally take you there." She says solemnly.

"No we can't!" her brother tries again. This was not happening.

"No problem." Rin agrees and then shakes her hand. His sister squeals in delight. Damn her. Damn her impulsiveness. It was going to be the death of him.

And just like that. They had successfully gained two travelling companions.

Damien slumped in defeat muttering things under his breath.

'_Stupid demons, stupid sister, stupid Team Flare'_ In the background he could hear Yukio chuckling. Damien was sure he planned this somehow. Maybe they had mind control powers.

XXX

**There you go! Another heaping helping of AoNoEx/pokemon goodness. Pa-lease review! I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Maybe you have an idea for the story? don't be shy. I seriously need to know where I'm going wrong and stuff(-_-') Is it good? Bad? Tell meeeeee! **

**Oh! Don't forget to hit follow and favourite**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking along the stream Rin examined his two saviours. They didn't look like people that would break into a criminal organization and then steal from it.

Damien had a mop of brown hair similar to his own, turquoise eyes, sharp-ish chin and was fairly tall. He wore a green hoodie, blue jeans and had a black backpack hung over both shoulders. Rin couldn't understand how such an ordinary guy managed to break into Team Flare.

Mai was another thing that threw him for a loop. She looked like a typical kid that you'd find running around causing mayhem anywhere they go. Long straight blond hair, big blue eyes, adorable pink outfit consisting of a pink sleeveless jacket, matching skirt, black tights, white under top and cream satchel. She had the perfected the adorable look.

"I'm _so_ hungry. Its morning already and we haven't even eaten yet!" looking at the sky Rin found that Mai was right. The sky was taking on a pleasant baby blue colour signalling morning.

"You guys have anything to eat?" Rin hadn't eaten since the morning before and now that he thought about it he was starving.

"I've got some food I snagged from the cafeteria before we, uhhh, ran into you guys. We can share. It won't be that long before we get to the city after all."

"That would be great. Thank you Damien." Yukio said as he settled near Rin.

It turned out that Damien managed to get two hotdogs, two packets of chips, an apple and three bottles of water. It wasn't much for four people but it would have to do.

As the last of the food was being finished off Rin heard Mai squeal in delight.

"Guys, guys look over there! I've never seen that type of pokemon before!" she pointed at what looked like a flying dinosaur. It was a violet-gray, had two wings that was as long as Rin was tall and huge spike looking plates along its back all the way to its sharp spade-like tail.

As it drank from the steam Rin saw sharp serrated teeth peeking out from its huge jaw.

'_It looks like a dinosaur'_ "Oi, Yukio. You have to agree that it looks like something out of a story book." Rin said excitedly nudging his brother with his elbow.

"A-ah, yes Nii-san, it does." Yukio stepped forward to get a better look.

"Don't go any closer." Damien warned shooting the twins a worried glance. "That's an Aerodactyl. They're a nasty species of pokemon that were revived by fossils. These guys are known for being vicious. I wouldn't suggest going any further, lets pack up and leave before-"

"Shush, it's looking at us." Mai said excitedly. Obviously she didn't hear the part about them being a 'nasty species of pokemon' as she was still looking at it with her eyes practically shining.

The dinosaur looked at them for a moment more before roaring and hastily preparing to take to the air.

Damien shouted a very helpful "Run away!" before turning around and dashing for the trees. Really? Who_ wouldn't_ run in the face of a dinosaur?

Mai's scream stopped the three boys dead in their tracks.

The grey monstrosity had taken flight and snatched her up in its huge clawed feet.

Three simultaneous cries of the little girl's name could be heard throughout the forest.

"Give her back!" Damien shouted from the ground and the dinosaur turned around just to give him what to it was a mocking laugh. To Rin it just sounded like a wheezing car.

"I got her." Rin said as he lit his flames and rocketed himself towards the beast catching onto its tail. "Oi, are you going to give her back?"

The Aerodactyl seemed to get angered by this and took off down the stream, slowly gaining altitude. The two brothers on the ground panicked and followed on foot.

"Rin! What are you doing!"

"Nii-san stop playing around."

"I'm working on it!" Rin shouted at them and then attempted to burn the thing's tail off.

It screeched in protest and violently jerked, trying to throw Rin off.

"Stop, Nii-san. Defeat it when you get closer to land! If it drops Mai now she'll get seriously hurt!" the rapidly shrinking Yukio shouted from below.

"You got it!" Damn, this thing was putting more and more distance between them.

"Meet up at the stream!" was the last thing Rin heard before the dinosaur upped its speed and left the others on the ground behind.

The Aerodactyl flew for a few more minutes before it dropped Mai onto a rocky surface. Rin jumped to catch her before the teary eyed girl hit the rocks.

"Are you okay" he asked her.

"Mmhm" she nodded.

"Stay behind me okay?" Rin told her before turning to the beast. "You know, it's not nice to eat little girls."

The creature growled something in response that just sounded like gibberish to Rin.

Rin paused. Why did it sound like Gibberish and not just growls and repetitions of the thing's name?

He wasn't given much time to ponder before the Aerodactyl lunged at him.

"Shit." He muttered as he jumped out of the way. _'how do I beat this thing?'_

He looked for Mai and saw she had hidden herself a distance away behind a tall rock and then turned back to the sad excuse for a reptile in front of him.

'_Now what? This thing has wings, it's going to be hard to hit it.'_

XXX

Mai could only look on in worry as the Aerodactyl swooped down to bite at Rin only for him to duck away or blast it with his flames.

Rin was in serious trouble. For some reason his blue fire didn't work on the pokemon. The fire hit its mark every time but instead of burning the pokemon it just dispersed into the air leaving scoff marks on Aerodactyl's rough skin. Something screamed at the back of her mind that she was forgetting something important but for the life of her she couldn't remember.

Mai snapped back to reality when the prehistoric pokemon stopped bomb diving Rin and held its wings in front of it. Its wings started to glow and Mai realised what was happening.

"Rin! Run and hide behind something! That's Wing Attack!" Rin looked at her, obviously hearing her but not understanding.

He soon learnt though as the pokemon stretched its wings and then quickly swung them forward. The light that had gathered on its wings slipped off the limbs and rocketed towards Rin. Rin twisted his body and slid past the slivers of energy. Mai would have sighed in relief if Rin had not trapped himself between some tall rocks.

The airborne pokemon saw an opening, swooped in and bit Rin on his shoulder. Blood started to seep through his top and Mai panicked. She duly noted another light in the corner of her eye.

Looking away from the fight for a second time, she started to rummage through her satchel.

'_Bandages. Have to get bandages. Rin's hurt. Have to get him…'_ "Huh?" Mai looked at the mostly flat clear plastic rectangular machine in her hands. "A pokedex?" an idea struck her and she turned the machine towards Aerodactyl.

_The machine turned on with a PING and started talking._

"**Aerodactyl the fossil pokemon. It was regenerated from a dinosaurs genetic matter that was found in amber. It flies with high-pitch cries"**

"Get the hell off me!" Rin shouted at the pokemon and blue flames roared to life with renewed vigour charring the inside of Aerodactyl's mouth.

The pokemon backed away and settled on a far off rock while Rin gripped his shoulder. The pokedex _pinged_ again, startling Mai.

"**Iron tail- a steel type move. The user hardens its tail to that comparable to metal and slams the opponent."**

Looking towards the highly irritated Rin, Mai saw that his tail had lost its midnight-blue colour and now glowed slightly.

"That's it." she remembered something about when the pokedex recorded Aerodactyl's data. Underneath its picture it had the pokemon's type. Duel Rock and flying. Iron tail would do way more damage to Aerodactyl than Rin's flames.

"Rin!" she called and was answered with a ground out 'what?' "You gotta listen to me. I know how to beat it!"

"I'm all ears." He said while standing up and removing his hand from his shoulder.

"You gotta use Iron tail on it instead of your flames. Fire doesn't work well on rock types."

His eyes widened, "Iron tail… as in use my tail,_ my tail,_ against it? Do you know how much that'll hurt?!"

"Yes! Quickly! It's coming!" and it was. Quite quickly actually. Jaws open ready to complete the job it had started.

Rin held out his hands and caught the living fossil's jaws. Flames coated his fingers in attempt to get it to back off but the pokemon was dead set on its meal.

"Oi, Mai. I'll give your plan a try but I don't even know how to use this Iron tail." He bunched up his muscles and pushed with all his might, tipping the pokemon and catapulting it into some rocks. The beast landed with a crash and an angry screech as large rocks hit its wing.

"The pokedex said that the used hardens its tail… so harden your tail!" how hard could it be?

"I still don't get it!" the dinosaur was now walking towards Rin with a feral look in its eye.

"Just swish your tail like before until it glows!" that pokemon really looked mad. Maybe crippling its wing wasn't such a good idea.

Rin turned to look at his tail and started flicking it side to side. The appendage started to gain some speed but then slowed down and seemed to look stiff. When the glow started Mai could've cried tears of joy.

"Rin, start running towards it and then hit it. Maybe some speed will make the hit harder!" Mai ordered out of habit. Even if she was too young, she was a trainer at heart.

Rin nodded absentmindedly with a 'roger' and started running.

The two met in the middle of the rocky field. The dinosaur's wings shone in preparation for the attack but Rin was faster. He jumped slightly and rotated his body to deliver a solid blow with his glowing tail to the animals jaw.

Aerodactyl flew to the side and slammed into a pillar like boulder near the edge of the field. Both the pokemon and pillar fell to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

When the dust cleared it reviled a very unconscious dinosaur. Mai felt bad that they were just going to leave it there but it did attack them so she wasn't going to pity it.

Rin, even though he was covered in dust and his shoulder was a bit bloody, didn't look too bad. His face still showed that something was hurting him though as he walked to Mai.

"Lets go, chibi. The streams that way." He was walking really stiffly and Mai wondered why.

As he got closer Mai remembered something. "Rin your shoulder!"

She rushed over intending to apply first aid but a hand stopped her.

"Relax, midget. Look." He pulled the neck of his shirt over where the bite was to reveal… pink skin.

"Bu-but how?" she touched it and sure enough it was soft and squishy just as freshly healed skin was supposed to be.

"Demons have awesome enhanced healing. The bite wasn't bad so it healed pretty quickly."

"So then why do you look like you're in pain?" Mai crossed her arms and tried to look stern.

"Oh, that tail thing does about the same amount of damage to me as it does to my opponent." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"What?... Why does it do that?"

"Well a demon's tail is pretty sensitive. It hurts when people handle it." he pouted.

"And you still did what I told you even when it'd hurt you?" her eyebrows knitted together. She wouldn't have told him to do it if she knew it hurt him. She looked away from him, "I'm sorry Rin I didn't know. I saw that I could help you and just..."

"Hey, don't worry about it kid. You helped me out back there. Without you I could've really been in trouble." He smiled and didn't give her a chance to say anymore as he was already walking back the way they came. "Hurry up. We have to get to the stream and wash this shirt before Yukio sees."

XXX

Yukio smiled for the first time in weeks. They had been walking for about three hours now having met up with Rin and Mai about an hour ago. Nobody looked to be hurt but Yukio saw the rips in Rin's shirt. He wasn't stupid and knew what that could mean but since Rin hadn't brought it up he assumed it wasn't that important. He'd interrogate Rin later anyway.

Speaking of Rin, his brother seemed to have taken a liking to their youngest member of the rag-tag group. Yukio wondered what she did to have gained Rin's respect.

Currently, Rin had Mai perched on his shoulders. The little girl was animatedly chatting to his brother about just about everything. At the moment she was describing a little red bird they spotted in a branch a ways back.

"It's called a Fletchling and you find them everywhere!" she starts and flails her arms. "Even though they're really tiny and have the prettiest voices, they're _so_ mean! There was this one time…"

Yukio didn't bother to concentrate on the story any further even though it seemed like it was interesting enough (Rin's tail was wagging behind him and he would gasp every now and then). His mind was elsewhere.

His stay at the Team Flare base had been an unpleasant one but not an unproductive one as much as he loathes to admit.

The scientists there had not let him rest when they found out that he could not use his flames like his brother. They had made him fight without weapons until he could efficiently and consistently summon his flames.

Unfortunately, he was not blessed with an over abundance of flames like his brother was.

The best Yukio could muster was extremely small, short bursts of concentrated flames. It had frustrated the scientists to no end. Even though Yukio seemed to have honed his ability to heal to new hights, they seemed dead set on wanting him to use the blue flames of hell. Something about the blue fire was extremely impressive to them.

Then one day Lysandre had paid him a visit and demanded to know how Yukio fought if he had no skills with his own flames. Yukio, equally irritated with his lack of improvement, had revealed that he was a gun specialist. The men in red immediately started to run tests to see how they could put Yukio's previous skills to good use. The solution they came up with was quite ingenious.

It took a lot of practice but now Yukio was able to shoot of tiny shots or arcs of flames from the tips of his fingers and shoot them with deadly accuracy.

Yukio was disgusted to think that he actually needed to be summoned to another worlds in order to develop himself further. It was an embarrassment.

"They seem to get along pretty well." Damien broke off his pity party. He was staring at Rin and Mai who were looking at a tall tree with blue fruit in it.

"So it seems." Yukio agreed. "Maybe it's because Rin acts like a child most of the time anyway." He mused.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Damien shakes his head. "Who would've thought a guy who was so hostile in the beginning would be so cheery."

"That's Nii-san for you." Yukio sighed.

"I've been wondering this for a while but how old are you guys? I mean I know that you guys are brothers and Rin's the eldest but I never actually asked your age."

"We just turned sixteen." Yukio answers.

"We? You guys are the same age?"

"Yes, we're actually twins." Yukio answers and pushes up his glasses. He had gotten a new pair at the lab when he was having trouble with his target practice.

"Twins? Seriously?" Damien's eyes widen slightly. "Who would've guessed."

It was quiet again before Yukio broke the silence.

"Say, Damien?" he started and continued when said person turned to him. "If demons aren't native to this world, how did you know instinctively what myself and Rin were?"

Damien stayed silent for a while before answering, "Our mother used to tell us stories of creatures that were almost like pokemon but not quite. She said that they were creatures of the underworld and could disguise themselves as humans. She had told us about how the some pokemon evolved from demons. She always used warn us about you guys and drilled precautionaries into us…" he took on a sad tone and Yukio didn't push it any further. This was obviously a touchy subject.

"Hey Damien!" Rin shouts from the front, efficiently breaking the spell. "I how long til we get to this place?"

Damien huffs but checks his multipurpose watch. He clicks the side and a map appears on its screen.

"We should reach the outer limits of the city at about sundown and then it'll be an hours walk to the lab."

They were currently headed towards the continent's largest city. Lumiose City.

Near the city central was apparently Professor Sycamore's lab. Yukio wasn't looking forward to having to deal with more scientists.

"Wont fitting in be a problem for you guys?" Mai asked from atop Rin's shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin pouted.

"Well for one. You guys have _tails._" She rolled her eyes. "And even if you hide those. You have these really long ears." She pulled Rin's ears to prove her point.

"Get me a hoodie like you guys have and my ears will be hidden. No big deal." He shrugged making the girl on his shoulders bob up and down.

"Will you be able to buy some clothes for us?" Yukio asked Damien.

"I don't see why not but you know… if you went back into the balls we wouldn't have this problem."

"No." the brothers answered simultaneously. There was _no way_ they were going back in there.

Damien sighed and went to rummage in his bag to look for money for the clothes.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and true to his words the group arrived at the city limits by sundown. Damien left in a rush to catch the clothing store before it closed and left the others in the forest.

Yukio caught Mai looking at Rin with a glint in her eye.

'_What is she planning?'_

"Hey Rin~" she sang.

His brother raised an eyebrow and he knew something was up too.

"Ye-yeah?" Rin said cautiously.

"I was wondering…you know… if you wouldn't mind if I…" she trailed off holding something behind her back.

Yukio shuffled a bit and peeked behind her back. He had to put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Rin didn't seem to notice Yukio's struggles.

"Just say it already. You're making me nervous." He said.

She brought the brush out from behind her.

"You want to brush my hair?" now he seemed confused.

"No… I wanted to brush your fur…" she mumbled.

"But I don't have.." his eyes widened. He turned to eye his tail. "I don't know, Mai." He said with a wince. "Demons hate to have their tails handled, I told you this already."

"But I'll be super careful! It's really dirty and mucky. There's stuff sticking out of its fur too." She pointed to a small twig "… Zoru loves it when I brush him" she adds in a mumble.

"I'm not a damn pokemon!" Rin is practically hysterical now having clearly heard the last comment.

"Oh come on, Nii-san. A little grooming couldn't hurt." Yukio adds, thoroughly enjoying himself now.

"Exactly!" Mai pouts. "And 'sides, I bet you never groom it!"

"I do so groom it." and sticks out his tongue.

'_Very mature Rin'_ then something occurs to Yukio. _'He grooms his tail but doesn't bother to brush his hair in the morning? Really Nii-san?'_

When Yukio turned to look at Rin he could already see his brother start to crack when Mai started to tear up.

"F-fine." Rin stutters and looks to the side. Mai squeals and pushes Rin down.

Yukio can see that his brother is still feeling uncomfortable but doesn't want to turn the child down when she looks so excited.

'_She has no problem with us being demons.' _Yukio was happy for his brother. Rin needed more people like that in his life now. There are so many new exorcist recruits back home due to the whole Gehenna Gate incident. Many had never known about demons until the threat of eradication was near and so many of the new kids in the exorcism class still treated them in fear.

Yukio smiled at the scene in front of him. Mai was being uncharacteristically quiet as she gently brushed the fur on Rin's tail, careful not to brush against its natural growth. Rin also seemed to have relaxed and now had a look of bliss on his face.

Yukio startled when he heard a soft rumbling sound.

'_Is Nii-san…purring?'_ he thought in disbelief.

Sure enough a few seconds later the sound started up again, a bit louder this time. Well… they were both able to growl so why not purr?

He couldn't help it. Yukio laughed out loud at the adorable sight. Rin seemed to realize what he was doing because he blushed a deep crimson and made a move to get up. He was stopped by Mai though. The little girl eventually got him to settle and sent Yukio to the other side of the campsite they stopped in.

When Damien finally returned with the clothing, he was shocked find an extremely subdued Rin.

XXX

As much as Rin hated to admit it, he really liked the brushing he got from Mai. It soothed the ache he had started to feel after the whole Iron tail thing. He wouldn't tell that to Yukio though. It was embarrassing enough that he allowed it in the first place.

The hoodie Damien bought for him was surprisingly comfortable too. He had gotten a dark blue one for Rin and a black one for Yukio.

They had been walking around the huge city for a while now. Yukio said something about it looking a lot like Paris. And Rin had to agree. They even had their own version of the Eiffel Tower!

Rin was so absorbed in sight seeing he didn't notice that they had stopped in front of an aged building.

It looked like a place that belonged out in the country not in the middle of the city. Three stories high with vines crisscrossing along the soft yellow walls, lush green grass in the small yard, statues at the entrance and door. It looked like a mansion.

"Is this it?" Yukio asked. Snapping Rin out of his wanderings.

"Yep, this is it." Damien answered and started to walk down the paved walkway.

Rin swallowed and followed the rest. Truthfully he was a bit nervous about seeing another scientist. He had never had good experiences with people who were interested in his powers.

Mai knocked and they waited for someone to answer. It wasn't long before a pretty young lady answered the door.

"Oh, hello there. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes." Damien answered. "We were hoping if we could see the professor. Is he in?"

"Yes he is but I must say that if you are here for the starter pokemon then you're out of luck."

"That's okay. We're not here for the starters. We just need the professors advice on something."

"Oh! Okay then, follow me." And with that she led them inside.

"Mai. Hey Mai! What're 'starter pokemon'?" Rin whispered to the little girl.

"And why were we let in so easily?" Yukio added.

"Starter pokemon are given to kids once they turn ten so they can start their pokemon journey. The most popular one is the league. The pokemon league is where trainers have to get really strong and beat all the best trainers in the region. And the reason why we were let in so easily is because all the newbies would go to a professor for help and advice if they are really having trouble with their pokemon." She just about finished when they arrived at a door.

The assistant knocked on the door and waited for a reply before opening.

"Professor Sycamore, these children wanted to ask some questions and were hoping you could help them." she said, nodded at the group and then left the room.

"I see." A handsome long haired man that looked to be in his early thirties faced them. "What can I help you with?"

The twins and Damien exchanged looks before Damien spoke up again. After all, Yukio and Rin had no idea how all this worked.

"You see professor... We have a bit of a problem and were hoping you could help us." He said.

"And what might that problem be?" Sycamore said sitting forward.

They hesitated before Mai brought the pokeballs out of her satchel.

"We were wondering if you knew how to release a pokemon out of these." The little girl said.

The professor's eyebrows meshed together, "Where did you get these. They are _awfully_ rare." He picked one up and seemed to grow more confused. "But kids? Aren't these empty?"

"Yes, well that's where we needed your help." Damien continued and Rin started to fidget. Rin knew that the shadow of the hoodie obscured his face but he couldn't help but tug on the materiel. "There two are extremely rare guys that were caught in there and we were hoping to release them so that they could go home."

The professor seemed to grow suspicious but answered anyway, "The pokeballs have a built in voice command, if the owner tells it to release its contents it will do so. You _are_ the owners, _right_?"

The kids looked at each other but didn't answer.

"Listen here kids. Theft is a crime and I'm going to have to report you if you stole these." He says sternly.

He isn't going to help them. He was going to send them back to that terrible lab. They won't be able to get home. They're never going to return. Slaves to that man their entire life. All these thoughts floated in Rin's head so much that he couldn't hold it anymore and burst:

"You have no idea what's going on, old man, so are you going to help us or not!"

"Nii-san!" Yukio scolds but it lacks conviction and Sycamore picked up on this.

"What is in these that is so important to you children? I need your total cooperation if I am going to help."

Rin , thoroughly agitated and not thinking properly because of it, pulled down his hoodie and let a little of his flames loose. His tail also slipped from its hiding place and now flicked along the ground.

"_We're_ stuck in those damn balls, so I ask again. _Are you going to help us._"

The professor backed up into the table and was shocked into silence for several beats before managing to come out of it a little.

"Wha? What in the world?"

"We are what you call demons." Yukio supplied, also pulling down his hoodie.

"A species of pokemon?" the professor asked. Now fully over his shock and walking towards the calmer of the demons to examine him.

"Err no. I believe that some pokemon are our distant cousins." Yukio looked to Damien who nodded in affirmation.

"Amazing! Truly astounding!" the man exclaims. The new revelation obviously exciting him.

Rin backed up a bit and pulled Yukio with him.

The professor saw he was making them nervous and composed himself.

"Ehem. I apologize for my little outburst." He says slightly embarrassed. "Please continue."

"Ah, sure." Yukio said before telling the man their story, "You see professor, we were summoned here against our will from our world to this one and then captured in those." He points at the balls. "We were held captive for little over a month before these two came and rescued us. We really would like to return to our home soon so if you could free us from those balls, it would be greatly appreciated."

Rin was greatly relieved when the man seemed to push aside his own questions to think of a way to help them. Professor Sycamore took the balls from them and placed them into a machine. Figures and large red signs popped up. The man didn't seem pleased with that.

"I know of how to override a pokeball's mainframe easily enough but the problem come in with its actual contents." The twins' hearts sunk. "A pokeball adjusts itself slightly to suit the pokemon it contains. The stronger the pokemon. The stronger the pokeball holds onto its DNA so that a pokemon can be called, recalled and held inside. A masterball is the best technology out there, so as you can imagine, its recall mechanisms are extremely strong. Another problem is that I am unfamiliar with the two of your DNA and as such I'll have problem with the programming to set the ball to release you."

"So you can't help them?" Mai asked, she didn't look to be understanding.

"I never said that." He smiled. "I could call in a friend who is a specialist in this particular field to help me figuring out how to decode your DNA."

Rin let out a whoop of joy and bounced around the room.

"Ya hear that, Yukio?! One step closer to going home!"

Yukio smiled at his brothers antics. Sure he was happy but he wouldn't be caught dead dancing around the room like that.

"Unfortunately..." The professor started again. "My friend ,if she agrees to come, lives on another continent and could take about a week to get here."

Rin stopped and glared, _'We have to stay here for even longer?'_

"In the mean time you are free to stay here at the lab if you want?" he offered.

"Yes, we shall take you up on that offer." Yukio said with a smile.

"Oi, old dude," Rin butt in. "I refuse to cooperate if you're going to stick us full of needles." He huffs.

"Don't worry, young man. I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." Sycamore soothed. "Now, how about I show you the guest room? It's getting rather late. Its best we settle you in."

He clapped Yukio on the shoulder and lead him towards the door, "Now… I suppose that you and your sibling have names, right?"

"Uhh, yes Professor? We do. I don't see why we wouldn't." Yukio tried to pry the man's arm off his shoulder.

'_Why do we keep running into nuts? Why can we never meet anyone normal for a change?'_ Rin thought forlornly.

XXX

**I tried to keep updating on Thursdays but life doesn't really allow for such things all the time. But hey. This chapters waaay longer than the other three so that makes up for my missed deadline.**

**Thanks to those amazing people who favourite and followed. Love you guys, you're amazing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back to the lab Sycamore could hardly believe what had just transpired. Of the children, two of them claimed that they weren't even human.

And he believed them.

How could he not? By just looking at them one could see that they weren't human. If this was a dream he hoped that he would wake up soon.

The Professor walked to his desk, turned on his computer and started writing an email to his colleague.

**Professor Juniper,**

**Today I met an interesting group of children that I think you would like to meet. They arrived at my lab today asking for my help to release two pokemon from their pokeballs. **

**I wasn't prepared for when the youngest one brought out two masterballs. What even more astounding was that the masterballs held two very unique creatures. And I say creatures because they were the very same children standing in front of me. The children looked like ordinary enough but had pokemon-like features such as tails, fangs, elongated ears and ,what seemed to be, red pupils. One seemed to exhibit some sort of fire type ability. They said that they were distant cousins to pokemon. Something called a 'demon'.**

**This could be the discovery of the century, Juniper. You could be one step closer to your goal of revealing the mystery of pokemon. **

**I will be running some tests soon and would love it if you could join me. **

**Sycamore**

He sent the message and hoped for a swift reply. Professor Junipers help would help him out immensely. After all, she _was_ a specialist in pokemon origins.

XXX

The following morning Sycamore had his assistant call the kids to his lab.

He had just finished prepping his machines when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, kids." He called. The group walked in stiffly, as if expecting him to bite them. Quite absurd actually, considering the fact that two of them probably had great strength and hidden abilities. "Good morning, children. I was hoping to run a few quick tests before I get started on the pokeballs. Is that alright with you?"

The navy haired one and one with glasses nodded.

"Excellent." He turned to the remaining children. "You two can have a seat anywhere. Just be careful not to fiddle with my equipment."

The little girl gave an unsure, "Okay." And followed the tall one to the couch on the end of his lab.

"Now then," Sycamore started. "I was hoping to give you a quick check-up of sorts before we involve the scanners." When he saw them go pale he hurriedly explained, "I just want to look at you're features and maybe check your senses a little later."

The boys relaxed a bit and when Sycamore motioned for them to come over, they complied.

He first checked their eyes. Both children had blue eyes with red pupils but the navy haired one, Rin he said his name was, had an oddly shaped iris. It seemed to have three slightly curved points. Yukio's eyesight, he soon found out, was better than Rin's. It was sharp as a Luxray's. The boy could see very fine details at great distances.

Moving on he found that, again, while both boys had sharp ears Rin had longer ones.

'_Did that mean that Rin had sharper hearing?'_ The Professor pondered.

The boy teeth, both were equally sharp. The canines, while long, were not as long as a large carnivores.

'_Omnivores then.' _ The Professor wondered what was their preferred choice between meat and vegetables.

The examination of their tails was interesting to say the least.

Yukio had been forth coming with his tail but Rin was very reluctant to let Sycamore touch it. As it turned out, their tails were extremely sensitive and was supposed to be kept hidden as anything short of a light touch would make the boys jump.

"Hmm, I'd like to start the scan but first I would like to clear something up. The two of you look remarkably similar to the point of being related. It was horribly rude of me not to ask this earlier but are you two family?" The Professor scratched his head.

"Oh… well, you see, we're actually twins." Rin replied.

"Ah! That explains the looks but now why doesn't your brother have the same extreme features as you do?"

Rin turned to Yukio who seemed to be thinking, "Well, I suppose that would be because Nii-san doesn't have his sword here." Yukio surmised.

"What does a weapon have to do with his features?" Now The Professor was confused. How did a piece of sharp metal factor in?

"Oh!" Rin hit his fist onto his palm, "That's right I drew it before we were summoned here." He saw The Professor knit his eyebrows and explained. "Back home I had my powers sealed in a sword. When it was sheathed it cut my powers right down to only my strength. I looked normal except for my ears and my tail but when I drew it I looked like this. I left my sword behind when we were summoned here." He turned to his brother. "Yukio doesn't have anything sealing his powers 'cause he only recently got them."

"Hmm. A different form." then a thought occurred to him,_ 'They weren't born like this?' _that was a question for later but for now. "You say 'summoned'… what exactly does that mean?"

"Well… actually… we don't live here but in a different dimension." Yukio started, "Back home we have two dimensions. One of demons and one of humans. We didn't have any pokemon or have knowledge of this place until someone drew a magic circle and pulled us from our home."

"Amazing…" this truly _was_ amazing. A whole new world. To a scientist this was like a dream come true.

"Can we get this over and done with? I don't want to stay in a lab any longer than I have to." Rin interrupted.

"Yes, yes sorry. For the next part you two have to return to the pokeballs so I can use the scanner." When the boys frowned The Professor was slightly surprised. "Now now. The scanning process in painless."

"That's not it, Professor," Damien called from his seat. "They just don't like being in the pokeballs."

'_Ahhh I see.'_ "It won't be for long, boys. Heck, have a nap while inside but I need you inside if I am to continue." He had to be stern with them, they could be going through that rebellious stage.

Rin sighed and walked over to the ball, pressing the button. Yukio walked over to do the same but looked over to The Professor before pressing the return button. "If we are mistreated or exploited while inside..." He glared and left the implied warning hanging in the air as he was sucked in.

"Don't worry boys. I will not bring harm to children." he said to the balls on his table.

He took the balls and carried them over to two vertical cylinders next to his computer. He put a ball in both hands and stuck a hand into the middle of the cylinders. When he released the balls, they did not fall but instead bobbed slightly before hovering unsteadily in mid air. Two screens attached to the top of each cylinder showed a picture of Rin and Yukio in their balls.

Rin had curled up into a ball and had actually fallen asleep.

'_Maybe the trip here was a harder one than I originally thought?' _but on second thought, _´Maybe_ _I shouldn't have_ _woken them up at five in the morning'._ He shrugged.

Looking over, The Professor saw that Yukio too had fallen asleep but instead of curled up his body was relaxed like a person floating in a pool.

It was a surprise to say the least. Sycamore didn't actually think that they would take his advice.

The cylinders glowed and the scan started. The information was quite interesting.

The boys looked to be duel dark fire types but then a new piece of information came in and blew Sycamores mind.

He walked over to the cylinders and knocked hard. The boys showed on the screen jolted awake.

"The computers shows that you two have human heritage. It's not malfunctioning is it?!" he shouted. The boys on the screen shook their heads and went back to sleep, clearly not answering anymore questions.

Sycamore stood there shell shocked for a few seconds before he rushed back to the computer.

"This is absolutely _incredible_!" he said and started typing excitedly. He could hardly believe it. HHhhhhhhhhHe _had_ to get Juniper over, she would love this.

Today would be a fun filled and insightful day of discovery. Professor Sycamore could hardly wait to get right into it.

XXX

Damien woke up the next morning feeling amazing. The warm bed was welcomed with open arms after sleeping in the woods all that time when he was at Team Flares hideout.

Damien examined the room they were given. It was a large room with two bunk beds against each walls. Both beds were bathed in a warm sunlight. A desk sat by the window that took up most of the wall facing the outside.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to see the demon brothers asleep on their bunk bed. Yukio on the top and Rin at the bottom. Damien cast his eyes to what had distracted him.

Yukio's tail. Proof of what he was, a demon.

He had never seen it before. Yukio had always kept it hidden. Something about 'a demons etiquette'. The long appendage was a dark brown and the long hairs curled at the tip, much like his brother's tail.

Damien thought that if the twins had been full demons that they would be some sort of feline demon. They certainly looked like a cat pokemon now.

Yukio was on his stomach and had one arm tucked under his head while the other swung down over the side of the bed. His brown tail was slowly flicking over the side of the bunk. Rin on the other hand was curled into a loose ball. He was hugging a pillow and his tail had curled around his body. Both brothers looked to be the picture of bliss and Damien wondered when last they had gotten a peaceful sleep.

The tranquillity in the room was promptly disrupted when Mai kicked the door open and ran to jump on her new partner in crime.

"RIN!" he 'oof'ed' when she landed on top of his stomach. "You have to see this garden they have on the roof! There's trees and a pond and so many pokemon! Oh oh _oh_! There's a Garchomp, Rin! A Garchomp!"

Rin roared and threw the little girl off himself.

"Shut up, you irritating little midget! Couldn't you see that I was sleeping!"

"But you're not sleeping now, so let's go!" she didn't even give him a chance to change, she grabbed his hand and they were out the door in seconds.

"Why is she even awake?" Yukio asked from within his pillow and Damien chuckled at the whole scene. "What's a Garchomp anyway?" Yukio added as an afterthought.

"It's this big blue dragon-type. It _is_ really cool." Damien answered vaguely before he heard Yukio get up.

"I'll, umm, just go make sure Rin's alright." Before he, too, rushed out.

'_Liar.'_ Damien thought. _'You don't have to make up lame excuses.' _A lesson his mother had taught him flashed through his mind.

**It was finally time for ten-year-old Damien's lessons on demons again and he was late. Very late.**

"**Stupid teacher. Holding me back and making me late for my demon class thingies with mum. And It took ages to get mum to agree to teach me and now look. At this rate she'll never let me into the library!" he fumed as he rushed towards the caves that held the shrine.**

**With the rocky entrance came in sight, Damien could help but feel excited. **

**The shrine didn't look like much. In fact, many people just ignored it when they came to the small town. The only ones that actually visited were pokemon trainers. The shrine was often littered with dark type pokemon, the creatures were drawn to the cave for some reason, and trainers who sought out the pokemon flocked to the surrounding area during the spring when many pokemon were born. The entrance was two rough pillar-like rocks and a dirt path that led to a small cave. It hardly looked like something that held the secrets to the origins of pokemon. The inside was far more grand.**

**As Damien ran along the path he saw his mother. There on the steps leading to the shrine sat his mother. Her short brown hair whipped at her irritated face.**

"**You know," she started. "If you don't want to learn about the Demons…" she trailed off with a raised eyebrow.**

"**No! I want to! I just had to finish my work in class!" waving his hands in front in of him. "I'm ready now so let's go!" he grabbed his mum's hand and rushed through the small entrance to the cave.**

**The first time he had been allowed in Damien couldn't believe his eyes.**

**The inside was a great hall with amazing, albeit a bit scary, pictures depicted on the walls. The pictures on the wall were carved straight into the rock of the cave. They mostly told stories of how the ancients struggled with demons in the world at the time. At the back of the cave was an intricately carved ancient door that held a vast library behind it. It was Damien's goal to get past that door and inside that library. **

**He just had to become the shrine's guardian to do that.**

"**Can we start now?" his mother asked and waited for her son to settle. "Demons, my dearest son, are highly curious creatures. Yes they're mischievous, untrustworthy and prone to violence but all those qualities aside, they are extremely curious. It is said that their world is desolate and little grows there, the ancients spoke about how the demons would try escape the only way they know how. Something called Possession. Do you know what that is?"**

**Damien held his hand to his chin and thought for a moment before he shook his head, "Umm no, not really."**

**His mother chuckled, "The only way they could leave their world was to take over the bodies of other creatures here on this side." **

"**But why didn't they come in their own bodies?" Damien couldn't understand why they wouldn't want their own bodies. Did they not like how they looked?**

"**It's not that they didn't want their bodies, Damien. It's that they **_**couldn't**_** come with their own bodies. Only their mind could leave their world." Damien opened his mouth to ask more but a finger to his lips stopped him. "Questions later. I still have to get home in time to make dinner. Now… where was I?" she clapped her hands. "Ah yes, the possession. When a demon possessed something they would change how the thing looked to suit themselves. Give some power to the host and make it more like their original body. A pant would grow eyes and be able to walk. A speck of dust would grow limbs. The dead would come alive, things like that." **

"**Did people ever get a demon in them?" the child asked.**

"**Yes and they changed too. They would get claws on their hands, tails, horns and sharp teeth." Damien thought it would be pretty cool to have powers like a pokemon. His mother seemingly reading his mind said in a stern voice, "Getting possessed is **_**not**_** something to want. It twists you into something that you're not and people who were possessed by strong enough demons never went back to their true selves. Be wary of ones that are no longer just ordinary humans, Damien" **

Damien was beyond relieved when The Professor revealed that the twins had not possessed anyone and where, indeed, inside their own bodies.

Damien sighed and thought of The Professor's request.

Professor Sycamore had asked him to battle against Yukio today so that he could get a grasp on Yukio's powers. Obviously both parties had agreed but that still didn't make him any less nervous. It would be a battle of dark types.

Both Damien's pokemon and Yukio are dark types. That would make for a long, potentially hard, battle. His partner would be a perfect match secondary type wise but Damien doubted that it would want to battle Yukio. Seeing as it was a bit of a pacifist and hated battling.

'_I guess that only leaves her left.' _Another sigh escaped his lips. _'She is going to love this.'_

XXX

Yukio had to admit, the dragon was cool.

It was blue with a red underbelly, jaws and underside of its arms. It had a shark-like fins of its tail and back and had wings that resembled fins too. The horns on its head looked like the engines of a jet completing the shark-go-jet-plane look.

But as much fun as it was watching meeting the dragon he couldn't get his mind off the battle.

It was due to start in a few minutes and Yukio couldn't help but feel nervous.

Even his fights at that wretched lab had been nerve wracking. Fighting creatures with unknown powers without either his guns or back-up always did that to him.

He hoped Damien handled his pokemon the same way he handled his sister. Which was to say, not very well.

Yukio was currently sitting under the trees in the back yard of the lab. There was a huge field that was used by trainers there.

Rin, Mai, The Professor and his assistant were all there. They were just waiting on Damien to come down so they could start. Yukio could hear The Professor telling his assistant what to look for in the battle and it only made him more nervous.

"Okay guys, we're ready!" Damien called as he ran to the field.

"Brilliant, we can finally start." The Professor said and got to his feet. "Would you two gentle men please get to your positions?"

"Sure." Yukio said it with as much vigour he could muster. That said, all that he could muster still wasn't much.

"This will be a one-on-one battle. There will be no substitutions. The battle will end when either pokemon, oops excuse my blunder." He chuckled. "When either combatant is unable to battle. I will act as the referee. You may start whenever you feel ready."

As Damien reached to his belt that held his pokeballs, Yukio couldn't help but wonder what creatures they held. Mai had told him that all of Damien's pokemon were fast but refused to tell him what they actually were.

Damien threw the ball and when the light dissipated it revealed a surprisingly small and petite pokemon.

The pokemon looked to be weasel of sorts. It had a bluish black fur with a bright red crown and collar made of feathers. The tips of its ears and tail adorned the feathers too. The pokemon had a jewel of sorts on its forehead, paws with three large claws and sharp teeth poking out from its lips.

For its size it looked like it could hold its own in a fight.

"Okay Weavile, your opponent is Yukio today." The pokemon looked at Yukio with an odd look in its eyes. "I get the first move," Damien announced. He pointed towards Yukio, "Weavile use Brick break!"

The pokemon rushed forward as if to attack but instead of hitting Yukio it tackled him in a crushing hug.

'_Ancient one~'_ it sang while rubbing its cheek on Yukio's stomach. _'Ancient one, Ancient one has returned.'_

"N-Nii-san," Yukio looked to Rin. "can you?..."

"Yeah…" Rin replied as he leaned forward.

"What is it boys?" The professor asked sounding eager. His assistant had her pen poised above some paper.

"We can hear it." Yukio supplied.

"Hear it? As in you can understand what Weavile is saying?" The Professor's eyes were gleaming.

"Yes." Both boys replied. Still a sounding shocked.

"It's funny," Rin spoke up. "It's just like back home when a demon would speak. We could hear it in our head."

"But I thought you guys said that you couldn't understand what pokemon said." Mai ventured.

"We couldn't but this one's voice is as clear as day." Yukio said while trying to pry off the pokemon.

"Maybe it has something to do with your typing." Damien called from the other end of the field.

"Why do you say that?" The Professor asked.

"Well, back home a lot of dark type pokemon were drawn to the demons' shrine while others didn't give much thought to it. It could be that they're connected. You know… like how electric types can communicate with electricity?"

Yukio thought that it sounded like a pretty solid reason and apparently everyone else did too. He turned to the pokemon still attached to him. He cleared his throat and tried to righten himself.

"H-hello, what was it, Weavile?" the pokemon stopped its chanting and looked up. "Could you by any chance let go of me?"

'_Yes Weavile can, Ancient one.'_ The Weavile did let go but didn't return to its trainers side.

Yukio looked to Damien who just shrugged. He turned to the pokemon, "Is there something wrong Weavile?"

'_No nothing is wrong ,Ancient one~.'_

"Why are you calling him 'Ancient one'?" Rin called from the sides.

'_Is that not what Ancient one is, other Ancient one?' _came the insightful reply.

Rin clapped his hand to his face and relayed the message to The Professor who was waiting for a translation from him.

"Err, are we not going to battle today?" he asked hesitatingly.

'_Ancient one wants to battle?' the pokemon tilted its head._

"Well I want to go home as soon as possible so finishing this battle would be a great help." Yukio pushed his glasses up.

'_Weavile will help Ancient one then. Weavile will show Ancient one her power.' _ The pokemon's claw lit up and swung at Yukio.

"Dammit." Yukio grit through his teeth as pain blossomed in his side. He had said he wanted to complete the battle and Weavile had obliged, obviously not deterred by having to fight its 'Ancient one'.

The actual battle hadn't even begun yet and Yukio had taken a heavy hit already. Things weren't looking good. As Mai said… Damien's pokemon was fast.

Yukio jumped backwards and lit his fingers in preparation of his signature Finger gun.

Damien must have seen this because he called out to his pokemon, "Weavile! Be careful of those flames!"

Yukio flung his hand forward and the flames left his fingers and flew towards Weavile. Unfortunately the pokemon dodged with ease.

"Weavile use get to a safe distance then use Swords dance!" the pokemon rushed to the far end of the field and stared an intricate spinning dance.

"What on earth?" Yukio couldn't see the point of dancing during a fight.

"Yukio!" Mai called. "Don't let her finish Swords dance! That move ups her power!"

'_Shit!' _Yukio lit his fingers again and swung. The fire flew to the pokemon but was dodged again.

"Use Bite on his fingers." Came the demand and the pokemon blurred into motion.

The weasel reappeared in front of Yukio a moment later and chomped down onto his hand.

"Gah!" Yukio screamed. Biting his lip he concentrated on setting the area the pokemon bit down on alight. A moment later he was rewarded with a satisfying hiss from his opponent.

The pokemon let go and held it claws up to its burnt mouth. Yukio took advantage of its distraction and let five more bullets fly. They hit the pokemon and sent it flying.

"Get up Weavile!" Damien called then addressed Yukio. "Is those fire bullets all you can do?"

Yukio ignored the jab and concentrated his energy on his broken fingers. The air seemed to shimmer and a soothing energy wrapped his hand, soothing the pain. The assistant explained to Rin in the background that the move Yukio used was called Recover.

"Don't underestimate me." Yukio wasn't going to lose this fight.

"You sound very confident for someone who's loosing." Damien folded his arms. "Weavile. Ice shard. Make them small and sharp."

The weasel held its arms backwards and gripped an invisible ball. The ball didn't stay invisible for long though. Small bits of blue started to gather in the space between its hands. The pokemon swung it forward and many bits of ice flew towards Yukio.

The youngest Okumura tried to run to the side but all the pokemon did was adjust its arms and the ice shot out in his direction.

When four sharp shards slid across his calf, Yukio toppled. Some blood flowed from the wound but was quickly stopped with Yukio's high speed regeneration.

Yukio lit his index and middle finger then swung them in an arc, the fire came out as a solid line instead of broken up bullets. It cut through the air and impacted with Weavile.

'_Ha! Take that Damien.' _Yukio thought triumphantly and smirked but Damien chuckled.

"Weavile won't be done in so easily." The pokemon stood up and smirked just as Yukio did. Damien thrust his arm out, "Weavile rapid fire Ice shard and follow up with brick break."

'_Weavile is sorry for this, Ancient one.'_ The pokemon said before it started running circles around Yukio.

A familiar blue energy started to form in its claws and Yukio tried desperately to melt the ice before it hit him but his fire bullets were not as fast as real ones.

The ice came from all sides and sliced into Yukio's borrowed clothing, tearing it to shreds. Yukio held his arms up across his head in attempt to shield himself from the sharp ice. When it ceased Yukio was extremely relieved.

That is… until a sharp pain exploded from his back.

'_That's right,'_ he thought. _'follow up with Brick break.' _ This was getting ridiculous. Just how fast was this thing?

"What the hell, Yukio?!" Rin shouted from the sidelines. "Don't let him push you into a corner like that!"

"I'm trying Nii-san!" Yukio shouted, he really was fed up with getting pushed around and then insulted. This hadn't happened since his training days with Shura.

Weavile's snicker earned her a glare and she seemed to freeze up. Yukio saw an opening and lit two fingers in preparation for a Fire arc.

'_Try and get away from this one now ,you sneaky bastard. I'll show you what a middle first class exorcist is capable of!' _Yukio took little note of the blue fire on his fingertips change colour until he swung and the purplish black arc flew at Weavile and then detonated on contact.

Yukio looked at his fingers and then looked to the sidelines, hoping they could help explain. The assistant answered his silent plea.

"What you just did was a combination strike. You first paralysed your opponent with the move Glare, rendering her unable to move, and then executed a perfect example of the move Night slash."

"Suigoi, Yukio! That was freaking awesome!" Rin gushed with Mai in a similar state.

"You _have_ to teach Zoru how to do that! It was all _swish_ and then _boom_!" she flung her arms out and mimed the explosion.

"HEY!" Damien called. "Weaviles not done yet!" and true to his words the petite pokemon was standing shakily in the center of a crater.

Weavile looked like it was ready to collapse but held on for its trainer.

'_We-weavile does not give up. Weavile will not make boy-Damien suffer a loss.' _It managed to say.

Yukio had to admit, he admired its tenacity and loyalty towards Damien.

"Weavile try a Brick break." Damien ordered. He looked as if he was trying not to let his concern for his pokemon show.

Weavile swayed to the left slightly before using that momentum to start running, claw already lit up.

But it was slower than when it first started. The paralysis and the wounds it sustained cut its speed right down.

Yukio raised his hand to fire some bullets but couldn't bring himself to bring down the loyal pokemon.

In the end when Weavile attempted to hit Yukio along his sides, he side-stepped and landed a solid blow to what he hoped was a pressure point.

For a moment Weavile just stood there and Yukio worried that he would have to cause further harm to the pokemon until it shuddered and dropped to the ground.

"Weavile!" Damien screamed and rushed to his pokemon. When he got there he cradled the pokemon in his arms and pulled out a blue fruit, roughly the size of a plum, and held it to the pokemon's mouth.

Weavile was still for a moment more before its nose twitched and it opened its mouth, biting into the fruit. Almost immediately after that it woke up further and ate the rest of the fruit.

"That was a great battle, Weavile." Damien said taking out his pokeball and recalling his pokemon. "Have a nice long rest."

"What was that fruit?" Yukio asked. "I'm sure I knocked it unconscious but it woke to eat the fruit."

"That was an Oran berry. Wild pokemon use it as an energizer and us trainers use it to help out our pokemon who have fainted in battle. It smells strong and pokemon will know instinctively to eat it, even if they're unconscious." Damien stood up and brushed himself off. "Anyway, that was a great battle."

"A-ah, thank you. And you too. I didn't know you were so skilled a trainer." Yukio said sheepishly. He had made a novices mistake in underestimating Damien's skill in leading his pokemon.

"Don't worry about it!" Mai exclaimed as she tackled her brother. "My big brother looks _way_ weak even though he's so tough."

Rin laughed as Damien spluttered, "M-mai! I certainly do _not_ look weak! Why would you even tell people that?!"

"Now now children lets go back inside shall we? I'm sure Weavile would like to be treated now." The Professor offered.

Yukio followed the others inside but stopped when he heard a strange _ whirring_ sound.

'_Maybe I'm hearing things.' _He thought to himself as he looked around the back yard.

XXX

The screen in the dark room went blank but the battle it had just shown was still fresh in the man's mind.

He tilted his head slightly and addressed his subordinate behind him, "Get the woman. I want her working on a containment unit for my pets as soon as possible. I can't stand them being in the hands of that pathetic excuse for a man Sycamore."

The grunt nodded and left the room. Leaving the man alone with his wine. He swirled the red liquid inside his glass and imagined the sounds of all the scum of the world dying.

The thought brought a smile to his face, "Soon." He muttered. "My perfect world..."

XXX

**Yaaaaay! Yukio got a battle scene *dances*. I felt like I was neglecting poor Yukio and Damien a bit so here's a chapter dedicated just to them! **

**Again thank you to those amazing people who favourite and stuff. You guys make my week.**

**So, like, don't be shy and review. please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Mai rarely felt lonely but sitting along the bank of the pond in the rooftop garden she couldn't help but feel its biting sting. Her Zorua was playing with the other baby pokemon that took refuge in the garden. Zoru had been a gift to her from her mother a year back and he has been with Mai ever since.

Thinking about her mother brought up another ache in her chest. She missed her parents bitterly and wished that her brother could just hurry up and bring them home already. Finding their father might be a problem seeing as he was out of the country ,and had been for the past three years, but Damien knew where their mother was. The problem lied in getting her back.

'_Stupid Team Flare.'_ It was all their fault she felt so out of character. That idiotic group of prudes could go suck on a Grimer.

The gravel crunched behind her, "What are you doing up here, Mai?"

"Nothing." She didn't feel like talking right now.

"Oh? That so? Then you wouldn't mind if I sat here? " he settled beside her.

"Yes, I would mind. Go away Damien." She rested her head on her knees. "Don't you need to help out downstairs?"

Rin decided to make some 'Real' food instead of take-outs today. Yukio said he was really good at cooking and that they wouldn't be disappointed but the thought of a home cooked meal made Mai homesick.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, little sister?" Damien asked in an amused tone only serving to irritate Mai.

"I just want to be alone, Damien." Mai didn't actually want to be alone but she hated making her brother to worry. She sat and watched the pokemon play for a moment longer before Damien broke the silence:

"I'll get her back so don't worry about it." Damien's voice held such conviction it caused Mai to bring her head out of her knees and look at her brother. His face was calm but his eyes held a certainty and determination that brought Mai right out of her slump. The loneliness she had been feeling ebbed away into nothingness.

"Mm!" she nodded. Mai had little doubt that her brother would follow through with what he said.

"Come on," he stood up and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure Rin's done cooking. Let's go before it gets cold."

XXX

Damien had to admit. Rin could cook. The sukiyaki he had made was like heaven in a plate. Everyone had gathered in the mess hall around a large table to enjoy their meal and the room was filled with idle chatter for a while until The Professor calmed everyone down and proclaimed that he had something to say.

"I have seen Yukio battle and I would love to see young Rin have a battle too. The twins abilities are still such a mystery and as such a battle would be the best way to thoroughly check it."

Rin's face turned sour, "What is it and this world and battling?"

He saw the confusion that flashed through all but his brother and continued. "I mean, sure, back home we fight almost on a daily basis but that's for survival. Here it's different, everyone fights for useless reasons. There's no end to it."

Yukio nodded, "Indeed. It seems like your whole world is built around battling."

"So do you not want to battle?" the Assistant asked.

"No, I'll battle if I really need to." Rin didn't sound particularly enthusiastic though.

"What the problem? Just think of it like a spar." Damien couldn't see why he was so uptight.

Rin pouted and crossed his arms, "But I don't wanna. You guys don't fight. It hurts when you get hit and its tiring and stuff."

'_Seriously? You'd think he's Mai's age.'_ "You've never had a problem before so why throw a fit now?"

"I don't have the Kurikara." Rin muttered.

"Who's that?" Damien's eyebrows met, it sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's his sword." Yukio's answered and took a bite of his food.

"Rin has a _real_ sword?" Mai jumped up and asked with stars in her eyes. "Like a knight in a story?"

"Of course." Rin puffed his chest up. "And I _am_ a knight. That's my meiser at cram school."

Mai _shone._ Damien shook his head. He understood the fascination with little girls and wanting to meet a real knight but this was a little too twisted. After all, the knight is supposed to fight the demon… not actually _be _one.

"Ah! So you prefer to fight with a weapon?" The Professor rubbed his chin. "We cannot give you a real sword but if I supply a staff of sorts would you battle?"

"Yeah." Rin's tail was moving a mile a minute.

Damien wondered how well Rin could handle a sword if he claimed to be a knight."So does that mean we have to get a pokemon who can use a staff to fight you?" he asked.

The first pokemon that came to mind was a Marowak but that wouldn't do because they stood about as tall as his knee. The second was Gallade but those were extremely hard to come by. Everyone wanted their female counterparts.

The professor nodded. "I can organise Rin's weapon but I don't suppose you have a pokemon with Bone rush, Damien?"

"No, sorry Professor." Then he thought a bit. "But I have a friend who might. I can contact her and ask if I could borrow one of her pokemon if you want?"

"Yes please do."

Damien stood up and excused himself. Heading over to the video phone he wondered how he would handle this. Asking Carla for one of her pokemon would be a hassle to say the least. Sighing in defeat he dialled the number to her family house. It rung three times before someone picked up. A girl with brown hair and sun kissed skin picked up.

"_You've got Carla. OH! Hey Damien! It's been a while." _She smiled and he couldn't help but smile at his best friend.

"What's up Carla. Been wreaking any havoc lately?"

"_Please. I am an _angel,_ how you could say otherwise." _ She held her hand to her heart and tried to look offended.

"Sure you are," Damien chuckled. "Anyway. I've got a favour to ask of you."

The teen on the other side rested her elbows on the table and held her head up. _"Sure, what do ya need?"_

"Well… I kinda need your Lucario. It still knows Bone rush, right?"

"_Yeah he still knows it but what do you need it for?"_

"I got reeled into helping out The Pokemon Professor and he needs a pokemon that knows Bone rush. Obviously I don't have one, so I thought of you."

"_Hmmm, I don't know. Lucario isn't much of a team player. You do know that, right?"_

"I know, I know but I already told them that I'd help out." Carla 'hmmed' again and tilted her head in thought. "Oh come on Carla. Please? I'll repay you later._"_

Carla sighed. _"I'll send him over but be careful. I won't be held responsible if he goes wack. He's been doing that a lot lately. The damn scaredy cat."_

Carla got up from her seat and rummaged through a bag in the background and then leaned somewhere off screen.

"_I'm sending him through now. Tell me when you get him."_

A machine next to the computer booted up. It wasn't much. Just two drain-like pipes that connected to the computer on each side. The one on Damien's left started to collect electricity and a few seconds later the pokeball blurred into existence.

"I got it Carla." He called to the phone as he pocketed the ball. "I'll give him back a little later on. Be sure to be home at around seven."

"_Sure thing. Just return my pokemon to me in good health, kay?" _ she waved to him and the transmission cut.

Damien looked to his belt once more and sighed.

'_Well this will be interesting.'_

XXX

Standing in the battle field Rin couldn't help but feel excited. Even if the new Bo staff wasn't the Kurikara, it still felt good to hold a weapon instead of fighting bear handed.

"You ready, Rin?" Damien called from the trainers block, playing with the pokeball he got from his friend.

"Hell yeah. I was _born _ready." Rin replied while rapidly twirling the staff.

"Okay then." Damien threw the pokeball to the center of the field and the pokemon let out a growl as it stretched.

'_It kinda looks like that Anubis thing from Egypt... HA! Take that Yukio. I did learn something in class.' _Rin felt motivated now, having actually learned something in school.

The pokemon had fur that was mostly blue and black with the exception of the brown vest-like fur on its chest. It had short spikes on its back, paws and one on its chest. The jackal-like pokemon stood slightly shorter than Rin, coming up to about his shoulders.

"Rin, meet Lucario, he's an expert when it comes to fighting with a staff." The pokemon nodded agreeing with Damien's statement. Damien settled onto the ground. "I'm not sure how to command him so I think I'll just sit here until I see an opening."

"Wait- what? Isn't that what people did here? Give directions to the pokemon in battle? How's it supposed to know what to do?"

"Yeah that's how it normally goes but Lucario isn't my pokemon so I'm not entirely sure how to handle him. Besides I _did_ say that Lucario is an expert. He doesn't need to be directed in battle. Right, boy?" the Lucario huffed and turned away. He gave a nervous laugh. "An-anyway I'll just let him do his thing for now."

Rin's eyebrow twitched. Damien had tried to lie as naturally as possible but it didn't take a genius to see that the pokemon would just plain not listen to him.

"Sure," Rin turned to the pokemon. "I'm ready when you are."

With a sharp nod the pokemon fisted its paws together in front of it. Nothing happened for a second but then a soft blue light seemed to burst from either side of its paws. Lucario slowly spread its arms apart and a long staff of energy formed. Once the pokemon was satisfied with the length it let go of one side and held onto the bottom. Rin thought the finished product looked like a bone made of blue light.

"That's what we call Bone rush." Damien supplied then turned to Lucario. "I need you to keep Bone rush up. You can use your other moves but mostly Bone rush, okay?"

The pokemon growled a bit but nodded. It gave Rin a sharp look before rushing him.

'_Shit, its fast.'_

The two staffs met with a crash. Rin pushed off and slashed his Bo staff downwards. Lucario held his bone on either side and blocked the attack. The pokemon then let the staff slide off and went in for a slash at Rin's legs. Rin swung his arms around and blocked the swipe before jumping backwards.

"You're pretty good." He commended the pokemon. It gave him a smirk before it held its paw out and threw a blue ball. Rin swung at the ball only for it to explode on contact.

"Aura sphere is Lucario's special move. Better watch out for it." Damien called from his seat.

"Thanks for the heads up, asshole." The fight was much more like one he'd come across back home but after a month of people shouting out orders and giving him a hint of what's to come, Rin had gotten a bit rusty.

Irked that he was hit with such an obvious shot, Rin ran at full speed towards Lucario. The pokemon jutted out his bone, trying to knock the teen, but Rin rotated his body and smashed his Bo into the pokemon's side _hard_ before backing off. Lucario gave a yelp and fell to one knee.

"That'll teach you." Rin said triumphantly even though he didn't continue the attack. In a fight against a demon he would have but he wasn't aiming to kill the pokemon so he'd give it a chance to get back up before he resumed his attack.

Lucario growled and pushed off the ground coming at Rin. He scraped his bone along the ground and then flicked it upwards. Sand flew into Rin's eyes and momentarily blinded him. Lucario used its momentum from the Sand attack and in one fluid motion gave a downward slash at Rin's shoulder. The pokemon was surprised when a staff came up to protect it. Rin lit his flames and put a barrier between himself and the pseudo-Anubis.

"Again with the cheap shit." Rin ground out as he wiped the sand from his eyes. He felt his flames part and a bone came crashing down on the space he had been occupying. Rin's leg shot out and held the bone to the ground. Coating his hand in flames Rin punched at the pokemon. It immediately let go off its bone and jumped backwards. Rin picked up the bone and held it parallel to his own Bo as he slashed at Lucario's side yet again. The pokemon actually flew this time. It slid to a stop and held out its paw. The energy Bone Rin held dissipated into thin air. Rin took advantage of the pause in attacks to address the person now laying down at the end of the field.

"Damien. What the fuck is up with this thing and cheap shots?!" Rin practically spat at Damien through blurry eyes.

The person in question shrugged, "It's always been a bit of a rebel when it came to that. I guess the pokemon equivalent of street brawling? Oh," he added nonchalantly. "you'd better watch out and concentrate on your opponent."

Rin looked forward only to have to quickly bring his Bo up to block the attack from the angry pokemon. The two sides pushed with equal force.

"Rin! What are you doing?! Never take your eyes off your opponent! Basics, Nii-san, basics!" Yukio was practically in hysterics.

"Okay okay! You don't have to go into 'Okumura-sensei' mode on me." Rin ground out. Damn besides dirty tricks, this thing had some brute force on its side. Rin let some of his flames flow to his eyes and bared his teeth. Hoping to give to pokemon a scare.

And he did. The 'angry demon' look he'd perfected to scared off minor annoying demons seemed to work wonders of the jackal pokemon.

As soon as it saw Rin's face it stopped pushing and backed off. Rin felt a spark of pride that his tactic worked but that spark was quickly doused when he say the pokemon start to freak out. It started throwing around its Aura spheres at a rapid pace at anything in sight. Including the spectators. Oops.

Rin crossed his arms over his head and looked back. Damien had stood up to get away but fell when an explosion went off in front of him, Yukio had grabbed Mai and was getting a safe distance away and The Professor was already in the trees. Rin turned his eyes back to Damien who was now in a similar stance to himself.

"Damien! Recall it!" Rin shouted.

Damien didn't look like he heard but Rin was pleasantly surprised to see him throw the pokeball with pin-point accuracy at the pokemon.

The pokeball landed with a thump and the field went silent. Nothing moved as the dust started to settle, revealing a ravished battle field.

"Soo," Mai started from her spot behind a tree. "That went well."

XXX

As entertaining as it was watching Damien squirm as his friend reprimanded him, Rin wanted to get back outside and practice with his staff some more. It felt odd in his hands. The sleek feel of it was totally different from the Kurikara.

The battle field was illuminated via two spot lights located on either side of the field but while the center was well lit, the edges were pitch black. It seemed to Rin that the lights made the darkness look thicker. More encompassing. The bugs seemed to think so too as some moth and butterfly looking pokemon clustered around the lights.

Rin started with a few basic kata that he would normally use with his sword and just let himself flow from there. While most would find handling a weapon unsettling, he found it extremely relaxing.

After working up a good sweat Rin looked around to see a few of the bugs had started to flutter around him.

"Heh. Curios much?" he asked no one in particular. The pokemon took that as an invitation and drew closer, occasionally brushing against his skin.

'_Something's not right…'_ the pokemons actions looked friendly enough but Rin couldn't shake the feeling that there was a certain purpose in their actions. Like it was practiced. He tried to list his arm to bat away the bugs but ,to his horror, found he couldn't move.

Rin looked down at his body and saw a light yellow dust spread over his body. The same dust that the pokemon left behind as their wings beat the air.

"What the fu-" he was cut off when one of the pokemon shot a sticky sting of white at his mouth, efficiently making a gag. Everything after that was like a dream. A really terrible dream.

People in red flew from the darkness and rushed him. A person came from his side and a thick collar snapped shut around his neck. Two more men pulled his arms apart and clipped cuffs onto his hands. Rin tried to struggle but a man gave him a hard knock to his head. Rin saw doubles after that.

The chains from the collar and cuffs were then attached to a metal platform that Rin was shoved roughly onto. Once he was securely in place four walls and a roof seemed to materialise out of nowhere, efficiently trapping Rin.

The chains on Rin's arms were pulled tight and brought Rin to his knees while the collar around his neck pulled him backwards. Rin was left sitting ram rod straight. He tried to use his superhuman strength and break the chains but found that they burned him when he pulled at it.

'_Shit. They prayed over the metals.' _If Rin's glare had the same properties as his flames the people in front of him would have been ashes.

One of the goons snickered, "Not so tough now. Are you, demon? Vivillon use Sleep powder."

One of the butterflies flew past the cage, leaving a wave of sparking powder in its wake.

Rin used as much flames as the holy metals allowed and tried to burn the dust. It worked to a point and managed to get rid of his gag but some dust still landed on his face. Rin felt its effects immediately.

"Rot in hell, bastards!" Rin snarled as the bug pokemon threw more dust at his face.

The world seemed to fade and the last thing Rin saw was the terrified face of the grunt who mocked him.

'_Good let the piss-ant be scared.'_

XXX

**I didn't post this last week and I am terribly sorry for that. I had a seriously busy week and couldn't find the time. Hopefully it won't become a habit.**

**Anyway two things before I go: **

**Did anyone see the new AoNoEx chapter? Like finally. Some action. When was the last time we saw the team actually do something except talk or go through flashbacks? 0_o**

**Imma shout out to **_mummy okumura. _**Thanks for sticking with me ;) **


End file.
